


A Sense of Timing

by Crown_of_Winterthorne



Series: Kinktober 2016 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Deepthroating, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Kuroo gets wrecked, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9868415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/pseuds/Crown_of_Winterthorne
Summary: Kuroo comes home early and gets more than he bargained for when he finds his lovers started without him. Luckily they're more than happy to give him EXACTLY what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The final prompt from Kinktober: Two (or more) kinks combined.
> 
> So.... As if I didn't combine kinks in the first place, I apparently wanted to see how filthy I could get without dying of embarrassment first? Have some dirty, dirty smut. That’s all it is, really. Some fluff at the end, as per my usual. But really. It’s a LOT of smut. Sweet baby Jesus. *hides forever*
> 
> University ages, maybe a little older.

Tetsurou stood in the doorway to their bedroom, silent and half-hidden in the shadows. They didn’t know he was home yet, had been too wrapped up in each other to notice the door opening and closing or hear him call his greetings. If it had been one of their parents’ houses, they would have been caught three times over. Tetsurou wondered how they had ever managed it in high school, or if they had simply shed caution easier than he had. He still jumped at every strange creak, as if his mother was going to walk in at a moment’s notice.

He watched them with a half smile on his face, the warmth in his chest caught somewhere between love and lust. There were times when he still couldn’t believe that he’d been lucky enough to end up with not just Bokuto, who he’d been half in love with since the moment they met, but Akaashi too. The pretty setter had snuck into his heart, affection crowding out any kind of jealousy that Tetsurou might have felt over his relationship with Bokuto so smoothly that Tetsurou hadn’t even been aware of it happening until he was kissing Akaashi behind Fukurodani’s gym.

Akaashi kissed like heaven.

Tetsurou absently ran his fingers over his lips, biting down on one knuckle when Bokuto moaned into Akaashi’s mouth. The younger man’s legs tightened around his bare hips, ankles locking behind the small of his back, and he dug his fingers into Bokuto’s shoulders. There were already scratches up and down his broad back. Tetsurou wanted to run his tongue over them, add his own marks on Bokuto’s neck and thighs.

He hung back instead, breathing a little faster as he watched. Bokuto sat back on his knees, hauling Akaashi with him like he weighed nothing, and fucked up into him harder. The flex of his thighs and ass was mesmerizing. Tetsurou’s hands twitched.

So did his cock, insistently reminding him of the ache that had been steadily growing since he first caught sight of his lovers. Tetsurou palmed himself through his jeans, hissing out a soft breath. 

Akaashi was moaning Bokuto’s name, softly pleading the way that he did when he was flat-out gone with pleasure. Tetsurou and Bokuto both had always liked how vocal he was in bed, and Akaashi used it to his advantage now, calling “Koutarou!” with an increasing frequency, stuttering as he neared his peak.

Tetsurou muffled a groan, but Bokuto did no such thing. He shoved up into Akaashi with gritted teeth and harsh noises, his arms looking impossibly strong as he held onto the slim, flushed setter.

“Keiji,” he pumped his hips hard enough to make the bed creak. “Keiji, fuck…”

Close. They were both close—Tetsurou could tell, and it was a stunning sight, to watch them cling and fuck, oblivious to their audience, to everything except each other. He wasn’t usually this privileged, and it was different from when they knew he was watching. No wonder Akaashi liked to watch him with Bokuto, if it was like this for him too.

Akaashi came first, with shudders so strong that his back bowed and his head was thrown back, mouth open in a strangled cry. Tetsurou’s stomach clenched with a deep, shivering ache and his cock gave a throb that left him grabbing at the doorway before his knees could give out. He wasn’t sure which he wanted more: to be the one making Akaashi cry out like that, feeling him tighten and quiver around his cock or to be impaled on Bokuto’s, coming hot and thick between their bellies.

Both sounded pretty damn good.

Mouth dry and eyes wide, he watched Bokuto come too, driving his hips into Akaashi’s with heavy smacks of skin before stilling, and Tetsurou knew that he was buried deep. Neck corded with tension, he let out a low groan that sent new shivers down Tetsurou’s spine.

“Fuck,” he muttered, shoving himself upright and yanking off his tee as he stalked towards the bed. He didn’t give them any time to recover their wits before he was crawling behind Bokuto, grabbing his chin and turning him towards a sloppy kiss.

“Tetsu…?” He managed a grin, licking at Tetsurou’s lower lip when he pulled away.

“What the hell, not waiting for me?” he asked, his voice a deeper growl than he intended. He leaned around Bokuto’s shoulder to devour Akaashi’s mouth next, one hand fisting dark curls as his tongue slid past slightly parted lips.

“Should… should have joined us,” Akaashi panted, looking unfocused and flushed. “How long…?”

“Too long,” he answered, rolling his hips against Bokuto’s bare ass, letting him feel how hard he was through the denim. 

“Fuck, Tetsu,” Bokuto shivered. It made Akaashi writhe on his lap and he pulled away with weak limbs. He moaned softly as Bokuto’s still-firm cock slipped free and Tetsurou groaned at the sight of come dripping down his pale thighs. 

“Get naked,” Akaashi said. “Let us take care of you.”

“Ha. ‘Take care.’ You two are going to kill me,” he said, fumbling with his belt and fly.

“Little deaths, right?” Bokuto asked, glancing to Akaashi, who confirmed his choice of wordplay with a nod and half-smile.

Tetsurou rolled his eyes. “Don’t get clever.”

“Not my fault that you get stupid when you’re horny,” Bokuto pushed him to lay on his back, taking over the task of stripping him. He looked at Tetsurou with open appreciation as he pulled down his jeans and underwear, leaving him stunningly naked and hard, his flushed cock dripping. “Fuck, you’re pretty though.”

“Kou, I swear to God, if you tease me tonight—”

He grinned, gold eyes dancing. “Jeez. You’re really hurting for it, aren’t you, babe? Did Keiji and I turn you on that much?”

“I think it’s pretty obvious.”

“Mm. Yeah. It is.”

“Koutarou,” Akaashi said gently, sitting up in bed so that he could pull Tetsurou into his arms, stroking his chest with long, graceful fingers.

“I know,” Bokuto nodded, his smile softening. His hair was starting to fall into his face, so he brushed it back, but that only served to weaken the product in it more. It left the grey and white locks tousled and loose, the longer pieces framing his eyes in a way that Tetsurou had always liked.

He leaned forward, kissing Tetsurou sweetly on the mouth. It was a promise, something kind and honest and refreshing.

“I won’t tease, babe.” Another kiss, a slip of his tongue. “I am gonna make you scream though.”

Tetsurou groaned.

“That’s a nice start,” Bokuto laughed, nuzzling his neck. 

He trailed his lips down Tetsurou’s throat, pausing at the hollow where his collarbones met when Tetsurou made a mewling sound that he’d later deny ever came from his mouth. Bokuto smothered a chuckle against his skin, then scraped his teeth over the ridge of bone until Tetsurou made the sound again. He didn’t protest the half-hearted swat that Tetsurou landed on his shoulder, just kissed his Adam’s apple and moved on.

Tetsurou squirmed beneath him, hiding his face in Akaashi’s chest when Bokuto teased his pierced nipples, first with callused fingers, then with tongue. The black-tipped barbells were still new, only just healed enough to play with, and he hadn’t gotten used to the increased sensitivity yet. Both of his lovers, but especially Bokuto, exploited the new weakness at every opportunity. 

Akaashi stroked his hair, tangling his fingers into the thick mass and tipping Tetsurou’s face up so that they could kiss. It was gentle, Akaashi’s tongue slipping against his in a slow, sweet counterpoint to Bokuto’s teeth clicking against stainless steel and tugging until he moaned.

“Fuck—Kou...”

Bokuto rolled his eyes up to look at him, tongue laving over the piercing in apology. “Have I mentioned how much I like these?”

“Only every time I let you touch them.”

“Tetsu, I  _ really  _ like them.”

He laughed softly, bringing a hand up to palm Bokuto’s honest face. “I know, babe.”

“I like them too,” Akaashi murmured, letting his fingers drift down to circle one peaked nipple. His touch was lighter, teasing, and Tetsurou sucked in a slow breath as he ghosted the pad of his thumb over the very tip. “I’ve… been thinking— _ maybe _ —about having mine done.”

“Fuck, yes,” Tetsurou agreed at the same time Bokuto just moaned out, “ _ Kei~ji _ …”

Akaashi laughed, pressing a kiss to Tetsurou’s hair and ruffling Bokuto’s. “That was enthusiastic.”

“We’re always enthusiastic when it comes to you,” Tetsurou said, “or hadn’t you noticed?”

“Mm. I’ve certainly noticed. But I believe…” he pinched the nipple beneath his fingers just hard enough to make Tetsurou whimper, “we’re supposed to be paying attention to you right now.”

“Yeah, we are,” Bokuto licked at Akaashi’s fingers and Tetsurou’s nipple both. He grinned up at Akaashi when he caught his tongue between thumb and forefinger. Akaashi playfully tugged at it before slipping his fingers into the wet and eager mouth.

Sucking at them until Akaashi pulled away, Bokuto kept Tetsurou’s gaze, silently promising. Tetsurou licked his lips and nodded, because fuck if he didn’t want everything that his lovers offered.

Releasing Akaashi’s fingers, Bokuto settled himself on his stomach between Tetsurou’s thighs, wrapping one arm around his waist and kissing his belly once. He slid his hand up Tetsurou’s leg, obscuring his view with the top of his head as he took him in hand. Tetsurou couldn’t say that he minded being unable to watch because Akaashi had taken over playing with his piercings, kissing him slow and deep while his wet fingers trailed across overheated skin. He closed his eyes and let them overwhelm him, moaning as Bokuto stroked him until he was bucking his hips and digging fingers into Akaashi’s forearm.

“I-I’m gonna—”

“No, you’re not,” Bokuto said, letting go of his cock. Tetsurou cried out at the loss, shuddering, and Bokuto smoothed his palm over his hip, down his thigh. “Relax for me, Tetsu.”

“You said no teasing.” He sounded petulant, even to his own ears, but he didn’t care. Not even when Akaashi caressed his cheek and kissed his temple.

“Endure a little,” Akaashi whispered, drawing carefully manicured nails over his torso, soothing rather than scratching. “We’ll make it worth it.”

Tetsurou shivered. He couldn’t help it. He knew that tone in Akaashi’s voice, and while it always brought good things, he wasn’t sure that he could survive it. He was already achingly hard—was surprised that he hadn’t come as soon as Bokuto touched him, to be honest—and while he liked a little bit of pain with his pleasure, he wasn’t sure that he was up to the level of teasing and denial that his lovers were capable of inflicting.

“Please,” Akaashi petted his face, laying butterfly kisses across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. “Let us make you come so hard you forget your name.”

“This is revenge for not joining you sooner, isn’t it?”

“Tetsurou, in all honesty, if you  _ had  _ interrupted us before I came, I would have killed you,” he said with a benign smile. “You really do have the worst sense of timing.”

“I do no—!” His protests were cut off by a low groan that came from deep in his chest as Bokuto suddenly demonstrated his own sense of timing. He mouthed at the sides of his cock, licking him with broad swipes of his tongue before placing wet, sucking kisses to the silk-soft skin. If it hadn’t been for his hands and forearms pinning his hips, he might have taken a pelvic bone to the chin, because Tetsurou’s hips bucked hard.

Bokuto glanced up to Tetsurou, flashed a smile, then went back to laving his tongue over the hard shaft. Tetsurou felt certain that his eyes were going to roll back into his head when he felt Bokuto’s mouth wrap around the weeping tip and he keened when one strong hand squeezed at the base of him.

“Fuck, Kou… Koutarou, please…”

He reached to tangle his fingers into Bokuto’s hair the way that they both liked when giving head, but Akaashi caught his hand instead, trapping him in an embrace. He often forgot how strong Akaashi was. He sometimes seemed so much smaller and delicate, despite his height and athletic build.

“Keiji…”

Akaashi kissed him. It was light and affectionate. “You can use the safeword if you need to.”

“Are we going to be playing that hard?”

“No,” he shook his head, curls bouncing softly. “No, but I don’t want us to get carried away either.”

Tetsurou smiled. He really did love them both. They were so good to him.

Then another moan was tearing itself from his throat as Bokuto took him deeper into his mouth. Tetsurou arched, his head falling back against Akaashi’s shoulder, and he was struggling despite himself in the arms that held him. He was aching, his skin too tight and too hot, everything all at once too much and not enough. Never enough.

Bokuto pulled off of him just long enough to adjust his position, spreading Tetsurou’s thighs a little wider and crouching over him  _ just so _ to allow him the perfect view of his cock sliding past swollen lips. Into his mouth. Down his throat. Tetsurou practically sobbed, gasping when Bokuto choked and his throat spasmed around the length.

“Fuck. Fuck, K-Kou, don’t force it,” he managed, keeping his hips still by sheer strength of will.

“I got it, babe,” Bokuto rasped when he drew back for breath. He swallowed hard, took a breath, and—visibly relaxing his shoulders—tried again. Slower. So slow.

Tetsurou wanted to scream. Wanted to beg for more, but his voice wouldn’t work. He couldn’t do anything except make small, choked sounds of appreciation and hunger. He was reduced to nothing more than a creature of pure sensation and pleasure, desperate for more.

Akaashi spoke for him. His words were for Bokuto, but he said them into Tetsurou’s ear, still stroking his hair with the hand not keeping his arms trapped to his chest.

“You’re doing so well, Koutarou. Look at him, Tetsurou, taking all of you like that. He’s being so good for you, isn’t he, sweetheart?”

Tetsurou melted at the endearment, pressing the side of his face against Akaashi’s. He didn’t usually use anything but their names and protested when Tetsurou and Bokuto called him “babe” or “baby.” Just getting him to drop the “-san” or use their given names had been difficult enough, so there was something special about Akaashi using a word like “sweetheart.” It was something to be treasured. Something that made them  _ feel  _ treasured.

And then there was Bokuto, his wonderful, eager Kou, sucking him so enthusiastically, even though he wasn’t able to take him as deeply as either of them wanted. He gave up forcing himself to try in favor of quick, hard pulls of his mouth. He worked his tongue in delicious patterns, and there, oh, there was his talent. Tetsurou moaned for him, begging wordlessly, feeling loved and overwhelmed and he just wanted to  _ come _ ... 

“Tetsu,” Akaashi kissed his lips, sucking on the bottom one before letting go, “do you want to come like this, or do you want us to fuck you?”

He didn’t hesitate. “Fuck me. Fuck me, please.”

Bokuto lifted his head, letting Tetsurou’s cock fall from his mouth with a slick sound that made all three of them shiver. He licked his saliva and pre-come-stained lips, wiping at them with the back of one hand. His eyes were fever bright when he looked at Tetsurou.

“Sure?”

“Fuck, yes! Why wouldn’t I be?” Tetsurou knew that he sounded short, but goddamn, if—

“It’s gonna take longer,” Bokuto reminded him, reaching for the lube he and Akaashi had left abandoned on the edge of the big bed. Fuck. Right. That was why he’d asked.

Tetsurou had to take a breath, had to steady himself in Akaashi’s arms. When he spoke again, his tone was softer. More himself. “I want it, Kou. Just be quick.”

Bokuto wasn’t quick. Or at least, not quick enough. 

Tetsurou whined and writhed beneath his lovers, tearing a hand free from Akaashi’s hold to dig into the bedding when Bokuto decided to slip his tongue in alongside the two fingers he’d worked into the taller man. How something could feel both amazing and unsatisfying at the same time was a mystery that Tetsurou didn’t want to consider, even if he’d had the wit to do it.

“Enough, enough,” he moaned, legs sprawling wide around Bokuto’s shoulders. He pushed into the touch. “I’m good, please…”

“I know, babe,” Bokuto soothed, licking at his balls and pushing a third finger inside. “Just a little longer, okay?”

“Tetsurou, relax.” Akaashi stroked his cheek with the backs of his fingers before running them through his hair. “We’ve got you. Kou will take care of you.”

“Keiji…”

He smiled and kissed him gently. “ _ Relax _ .”

Tetsurou nodded, but he grabbed at Akaashi’s hair, pulling him into a deeper kiss. Flashed a grin. “A-And who’s gonna take care of you?”

Akaashi laughed, even as Tetsurou licked into his mouth and nipped at his chin. “What do you want? Tell me quick so we can give it to you. I know you’re close again.”

That was an understatement. Tetsurou wasn’t entirely sure that he was going to last long enough for Bokuto to get inside of him. “Fuck my throat, Keiji.”

Akaashi visibly shuddered and Tetsurou kissed him again, sliding his mouth down the pale column of his throat. He set teeth into soft skin, sucking a mark into it while his hand drifted down between Akaashi’s legs. He stroked him in time to Bokuto’s thrusting fingers, dropping his voice to a pleading whisper. It came out less confident than it did desperate, but he didn’t care.

“Please. Please, fuck me. Both of you.”

“Keiji,” Bokuto said, withdrawing his fingers from Tetsurou and kissing his thigh when he let out a long, low moan of loss, “if you’re gonna do something, better do it fast.”

“Tetsu,” Akaashi got to his knees beside Tetsurou, facing him with a serious but kind expression. “How do you want it? How are you going to be most comfortable?”

He had to concentrate on the words and not the way that the hickey he’d left on Akaashi’s throat moved when he talked. Or the way Bokuto was petting his thighs, spreading them wide and settling between them. Or the way his entire body felt like it was ready to spontaneously combust.

Shaking his head and running an impatient hand through his hair, Tetsurou sat up. Leave it to Akaashi to want him to be comfortable in the middle of the fucking of his life. Or maybe he was just giving him another opportunity to calm down so that he  _ didn’t  _ combust.

He wasn’t sure it was going to work.

”Like this,” he said, sounding more clear-headed than he had in awhile, so maybe the break had worked a little. He could at least think about what he wanted instead of hungering for just any kind of release.

He slid around on the bed to lay with his head hanging off of the side. He wanted to take Akaashi deep and he’d found that was the easiest position for him to do it, especially since he also wanted Akaashi to be rough with him. His lovers smiled at each other and him.

“Hurry,” he said, canting his hips up toward Bokuto and grabbing at the back of Akaashi’s thighs, trying to pull him into position. He whined when Akaashi swatted his hands away, pinning them to the mattress and leaning over him to do it. He lifted his head to lick at Akaashi’s bobbing erection, managing a small taste before Akaashi pulled away completely. “Fuck, Keiji, c’mon... I know you want it as bad as I do.”

“Patience,” Akaashi told him, stroking his jaw. “Watch Kou.”

Tetsurou lifted his gaze, mouth going dry as he was greeted with the sight of Bokuto’s muscular body kneeling between his thighs, pale skin flushed pink, his hair falling into his heavily-lidded eyes. His hand was on his cock and Tetsurou was surprised to see the condom until he managed to remember that Bokuto had been inside of Akaashi raw—if they had one rule, no double-dipping was it.

“Kou…” he lifted his hips again, pleading. “When you come… don’t-don’t do it inside…”

He grinned. “You want it on you?”

Tetsurou whined his agreement and Bokuto laughed, idly gliding lube over his cock. He gave himself a few more strokes than were necessary, doing it slowly, teasing Tetsurou until he was begging with body and a ragged voice.

“Jeez, you’re so gorgeous when you get all worked up,” Bokuto drawled, rolling his shoulders and arching his back. The movement pushed his hips forward, put his cock on greater display.

Tetsurou licked his lips and breathed out a final plea. “Just fuckin’ hurry, babe.”

“Koutarou.”

“I know. I know, ‘Kaashi. No teasing.”

“No,” Akaashi smiled. “Go slow.”

Tetsurou moaned, frustrated, and held on tighter to Akaashi’s hands. “I hate you.”

“No, you don't.” Bokuto kissed his knee before hitching his leg up over one shoulder. He pressed the slick, thick head of his cock against Tetsurou’s entrance and with a small frown of concentration, pushed inside.

It was slow and steady, making Tetsurou yowl like a goddamn cat in heat, because all he wanted was to shove his hips down and take him all the way, but Bokuto’s grip was tight and his leverage was better. All he could do was take it, feeling his body open and stretch around Bokuto’s girth and length, settling in like he belonged there. It left him panting and Bokuto trembling with restraint.

When he was finally, finally all the way inside, Tetsurou had expected him to start pounding into him—Bokuto’s self-control had limits, after all, and surely he was near them—but instead he paused. Not to let Tetsurou adjust, but to let Akaashi take his own place.

Akaashi bent for an upside down kiss first. “We love you, Tetsu.”

“I know,” he managed, smiling against his lips. “Love you too.”

Giving him one more quick kiss, Akaashi stood up, unable to silence a low moan when Tetsurou opened his mouth expectantly. He bit his lip and looked away to visibly gather himself—and gods, didn't Tetsurou love making Akaashi lose his calm like that. When the younger man turned back, he traced his thumb over Tetsurou’s lower lip and held his cockhead just barely within reach of his tongue. Tetsurou licked at him, stretching for more than a brushing touch. Akaashi pulled back, teasing, forcing him to make pleading sounds of complaint that he would never admit to under normal circumstances. Then again, under normal circumstances, Akaashi didn't tease. 

“Keiji. Keiji, please…”

“You want it hard, right?” he asked and Tetsurou nodded fervently.

“Yes. Please, yes. God, just fuck me!”

“Kou’s right. You are gorgeous like this.” He smiled, then fed Tetsurou the length of his cock.

Tetsurou made happy noises—again, something that he would deny if he were in his right mind and not so desperately eager to be fucked until he blacked out coming—and took everything that Akaashi had to give. His hands were pinned next to his shoulders, Akaashi’s long fingers wrapping securely around his wrists. It made him feel simultaneously helpless and turned on beyond all belief. He flexed his fingers, his toes, eagerly stretching and arching beneath his lovers until they started to move.

Bracing himself on the bed, Akaashi slowly thrust his hips back and forth, dragging his cock in and out of Tetsurou’s throat. He was more gentle than Tetsurou wanted, more than he would have been if their positions were reversed, but he took the time Akaashi allowed him to concentrate on the feel of him, the taste, all of the hundreds of different emotions and sensations swirling around inside of him. There was something almost transcendent about giving himself over to his lovers’ will.

Bokuto matched Akaashi’s rhythm, each pump of his own hips slow and hard, reaching deep enough that Tetsurou thought he could feel his cock all the way in his chest. He ached with it, sobbing around Akaashi for more. They’d teased him for too long and he couldn’t think past the need in his gut, pleasure spiraling out into his skin, setting every nerve ending on fire until it circled back to his cock. He pulled against Akaashi’s hands, tightened his leg around Bokuto’s shoulder, tried to get them both to fuck him faster, harder. Tried to make them feel as desperate as he did, but then, they had already come once earlier. It wasn’t a battle he could win.

Bokuto’s fingers dug into his flank, lifting his ass higher, and Tetsurou used what little leverage he had to meet every thrust, encouraging him to go faster, even harder. With Akaashi, there was nothing he could do but let his mouth fall open wider, keep his throat relaxed and snag whatever air he could when Akaashi pulled back. 

“Please…” he gasped between breaths, licking away the saliva and pre-come spilling over his lips,  “Keiji… more…”

“More,” Akaashi agreed, letting go of his wrists to tilt his chin up a bit more, gently sliding his hand over Tetsurou’s throat to feel himself push inside. Tetsurou groaned around him, reaching up to grab Akaashi’s ass now that he was free to do so, urging a faster pace. He was sure there would be nail marks left, possibly blood drawn, from the way that he held on so tightly.

Bokuto didn’t leave him bereft either, slamming into him with urgent force. He grasped Tetsurou’s neglected cock and started stroking, his hand slick with lube or pre-come or both, and Tetsurou tensed up, crying out beneath his pair of lovers. He was so close, so desperate that he couldn’t have held back if he tried. Especially not when Bokuto tipped his hips to the perfect angle and started running the head of his cock over that particularly wonderful, sensitive spot every time he thrust in, filling him over and over again until Tetsurou was coming with a strangled sob around Akaashi’s cock in his mouth and Bokuto’s in his ass. He clenched down, shuddering, gagging as he lost the rhythm and came between their punishing thrusts, spilling across his belly in thick, hot spurts.

“Easy,” Akaashi murmured, pulling out of his mouth so that he didn’t choke. Tetsurou could barely hear it. Certainly couldn’t process it.

“Tetsu,” Bokuto kept stroking him, kept fucking him. “God, Tetsu, you’re amazing…”

“Kou, remember what he asked for,” Akaashi said, his voice rough. He ran his hand through Tetsurou’s hair, the other on his own cock. “Tetsurou…”

Tetsurou rolled his eyes up to look along the length of Akaashi’s sweat-slicked body. “Huh?”

“Where do you want me to finish, sweetheart?”

He had to blink past the fog. “Any-Anywhere.”

“Okay,” Akaashi laughed gently, even though he was panting, shivering. Tetsurou had enough sense to recognize him as being close. “Okay.”

He nodded, tried to catch his breath, tried to regain his focus, but then Bokuto was pulling out of him, making him moan and shudder all over again, and Akaashi was slipping back into his mouth. Not deep, just enough to make Tetsurou do some of the work, sucking hard and sliding his tongue over the head. He could hear Bokuto calling his name and Akaashi’s with a tense voice, the rough and tight-sounding one he got when he was close. Felt him come, painting streaks of white heat across his torso.

“Kou,” Akaashi leaned forward and Tetsurou could hear them kissing above him, wet and sloppy sounds to compete with his own as he sucked at Akaashi, bringing him off with tongue and lips and hands. He didn’t try to swallow; he knew from embarrassing experience that he’d choke if he tried to swallow upside down. Instead, he let Akaashi spill across his face, loving the way that he groaned his name and twisted his hips, like he couldn’t get enough.

Tetsurou licked his lips, wiping at his face when Akaashi stepped aside and flopped down onto the bed. Panting, he stared up at the ceiling for a long moment before he even attempted to move. A very long moment.

When he was sure he could function again, Tetsurou slowly pushed himself up to look at his lovers, struggling a little with weak limbs and the blood rushing back to where it belonged when he lifted his head. They both looked exhausted, but he was sure that he looked beyond wrecked.

Bokuto gave him a warm smile and leaned forward to kiss him, not minding that his face was a mess. “You’re so fucking amazing, Tetsu. How did we get so lucky?”

“Ha. I ask myself that all of the time,” he answered with a rasping voice. It sounded more exhausted than it did sexy, even to his own ears. “I love you guys.”

“I love you too,” Bokuto said, helping him sit up and settle against the pillows. How he had the energy to move was beyond Tetsurou, but Kou’s stamina had always seemed boundless. Even after mindblowing sex. “And Keiji.”

“I love you both too,” Akaashi finished the refrain, crawling up the bed to lay beside Tetsurou. He grimaced at the mess streaked across his torso and face. His own chest was spattered with dried stains from his first round with Bokuto and he rubbed at one spot with a disdainful fingertip. “Ugh. Koutarou, since you’re the only one who can still move, would you mind?”

“Huh? Oh! No, I got it,” he hopped off of the bed and disappeared into their bathroom. He came back a few moments later with a pair of damp cloths and a box of baby wipes. “I’ll change the sheets while you guys shower too.”

“Thanks,” Tetsurou sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes while he used a baby wipe on his face and neck. He wasn’t sure if he had the energy to drag himself into the shower, but Akaashi would force him. Bokuto would carry him if necessary.

Actually, that didn’t sound too bad.

“Hey,” Bokuto wiped at Tetsurou’s chest with one of the washcloths, “you’re okay, right, Tetsu?”

“I’m great,” he answered with a tired laugh. “I should decide to not interrupt you guys more often. Holy fuck.”

Akaashi chuckled, scrubbing at his own stomach with a wipe. “That good?”

“Very good.”

“Mm. Good,” he echoed, pausing in his fastidiousness to cant a pleased, sleepy smile in Tetsurou’s direction. He flicked his eyes towards Bokuto and reached out for him, lightly tracing his jawline. “You were good too, Kou.”

“Yeah?” he grinned. “Y’know, if you two want to postpone the shower, I could probably go a third time.”

“I’m sure you could,” Tetsurou slapped his thigh affectionately.

“Well, I can’t,” Akaashi said, but he was smiling too. He looked relaxed and all Tetsurou really wanted was to take him into his arms, settle against Bokuto’s chest, and cuddle with them both until they either fell asleep or… well. He wouldn’t be opposed to another go-around either.

“You up to the shower?” he suggested instead. “I’ll wash your back.”

“And my hair?”

“And your hair,” he promised, running a hand through the dark curls. It was getting long, Tetsurou realized. He wondered if he could talk Akaashi into leaving it alone and letting it grow out more.

“Leave me some hot water,” Bokuto said, leaning in to affectionately kiss the side of Tetsurou’s neck. “Or else next time you get to change the sheets.”

Tetsurou laughed, nodding. “Right, right. Hey, pick a movie for us, yeah?”

“Don’t you have to be up early?”

“Don’t care. We’ll probably fall asleep during anyway.”

“Probably,” Bokuto agreed easily. “Usual rules?”

The “rules” meaning no horror (Bokuto), no romance (Akaashi), and no tearjerkers (Tetsurou). They’d been put into place very early on in their relationship. Well before there even  _ was  _ a relationship. Wars had started for less.

“Usual rules,” Tetsurou nodded and Akaashi followed.

“Okay.” He shoved a little at Tetsurou’s knee, gesturing for him to get up. “C’mon. Go shower before you and Keiji fall asleep. Then we won’t get to watch a movie and you’ll both be bitchy when you wake up all gross and sticky.” 

Tetsurou wanted to argue that, but he didn’t get out much more than a squawk of indignation before Bokuto started poking at him in the ribs. With more forceful prodding—and a few threats—from Akaashi, Tetsurou let himself be forced out of bed and into the shower.

“You’re both so cruel to me,” he protested, padding naked and barefoot across the floor. Akaashi was right behind him and swatted at his hip. 

“Whatever, babe,” Bokuto dismissed it. 

Tetsurou flipped him off over his shoulder.

“Hey.” He gave them both a teasing smirk as they glanced back to him. “If you’re gonna fuck in the shower, let me know so I can come watch. Tetsu can’t have all the fun.”

This time it was Akaashi who flipped him off.

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about Haikyuu!! and Gundam Wing on my tumblr, [@crown-of-winterthorne.](https://crown-of-winterthorne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
